


Something New?

by frnkyboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gem Fusion, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkyboy/pseuds/frnkyboy
Summary: Jungkook, one of the many Sapphires under Blue Diamond has found that there's more to his simple aristocratic life in a way many could deem unfortunate. But he'd describe it as fated.And Taehyung? Well, being one of the millions of Turquoise guards wasn't that big of a deal, until he found himself trying to put a smile on his Sapphire more often than not.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 5





	Something New?

**Author's Note:**

> HAIIIII just some quick notes :)
> 
> I was going to make Tae a ruby guard buuuuuut I wanted to use their birthstones so voila :D
> 
> ALSO
> 
> It's not completely in the style of Steven Universe, I just really wanted to make a taekook version of my favorite Ruby and Sapphire moment *wipes tear*
> 
> please, enjoy and leave kudos if you'd like :)

Fusion.

Day by day Jungkook watches as several of his guards dance until multiple laughs turn into one gorgeous tone. He watches in secret every time they have breaks with soft eyes, though many would say hopeful eyes.

But he could and would never admit that.

Could you believe it?

A Sapphire fusing with a Turquoise? 

Some even say just the thought of such an act could taint your luster.

Now you may be asking yourself, why would a Sapphire even humour the idea of fusing with a Turquoise out of all gems in the universe?

Well there was really only one answer. And you could figure it out in a second if you followed Jungkook around for a few minutes.

From sunup to sundown, Jungkook is surrounded by guards. They follow him to and from his library, then on to the palace dining room, and then to his room where he’s supposed to turn off the lights at the moment the closest star shines the brightest.

But lately, Jungkook hasn’t been doing anything close to what he’s supposed to do. He’s instead taken a liking to sitting near the garden area where he can oversee the guards courtyard. And he’s especially taken a liking to watching one certain gem who liked to stomp around when he lost a silly game and had to fashion an earthling object.

“Taehyung.”

“Yes, my Sapphie?”

Jungkook nearly sighed in frustration, but what else could he do? He knew Taehyung was simply doing his job, and if Jungkook could also do his own job that would be fantastic! But he wasn’t and he could feel other sapphire eyes on him as he entered the courtroom.

“Can I… leave earlier than usual?”

Taehyung raised a brow but quickly erased any emotion from his face as he watched another Sapphire pass by them with their chin up in the air.

“Of course, my Sa-”

“Great. Thank you Taehyung,” Jungkook cut in, rushing towards his seat and accidentally knocking over his files. Taehyung was quick to rush to his side and help but Jungkook was stubborn for such a high and elegant gem.

“It’s fine, I can p-pick it up. Just-”

“Is there an issue Jungkook?”

The two jumped up to their feet as they heard a resounding voice bounce off the walls.

Jungkook bowed his head down and smiled politely.

“Not at all, my Diamond. I accidentally...”

“It was my fault, my Diamond. I’m very sorry for causing a ruckus.”

With eyes narrowed down on the two, the Diamond in the room rolled her eyes and flipped through the scene, continuing her work as more Sapphires arrived.

Jungkook took his seat, accepting the papers from Taehyung’s hands.

“Why did you do that? It was my fault...”

Taehyung shook his head slightly, “It’s all right my Sapphire, I would take-”

“Jungkook, would you do us all a favor and shut your guard?”

Jungkook flinches to his right to find his seat being pushed to the side. It only takes a warm hand to his back for him to find balance again.

“My Sapphire, are you alright?”

Jungkook flushes at those words, nodding hastily, his head down to face at his desk with red cheeks.

Did you figure it out yet?

Fusion.

Oh, how Jungkook wishes he could witness it with his own eyes, his own form, his own gem…

“My Sapphire?”

At the sound of a caramel colored tone, Jungkook jumped and quickly fixed his nap-ridden hair. He had been day dreaming again in the gardens and had slept under the sun for a few minutes before he heard the guards come in for their break. It only prompted him to continue daydreaming and eventually not even realize that Taehyung was no longer down there.

Taehyung was behind him right now.

“O-Oh Taehyung! H-Hi,” Jungkook stuttered, his cheeks red as he brushed his suit down to ease the wrinkles he had caused. 

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you… But may I ask what you are doing here? Are you not supposed to be reporting for today with our Blue Diamond?”

Jungkook stood still for a second before he widened his eyes.

“My report!”

Taehyung even flinched at Jungkook’s sudden tone but nonetheless followed his Sapphire out the door and caught up to him.

“My Sapphire! I don’t think it would be right to just-”

It was too late.

Jungkook had already burst into the courtroom with a determined stance. But Jungkook was quick to crumble as he watched his Diamond stare down at him with angry eyes and a few other sapphires burn his name on their viscous tongues.

And dang it! What was Taehyung supposed to do? Just stand there and watch others belittle his Sapphire? Years, decades, centuries, millenniums of watching from the side had all amounted to this moment. Every day, if one saw through the eyes of Taehyung, Jungkook had to face any gems nightmare. Taehyung wasn’t quite sure how his Sapphire still found the courage to even leave his room. He sure as heck wouldn’t leave his bed if he was treated a fraction of the way other sapphires and diamonds treated his Jungko- I mean, his Sapphire.

And all his rage broke loose as he watched Jungkook fall to his knees in front of Blue Diamond and beg for forgiveness.

“You disrupt my court and dare to bring an unauthorized gem into a session?”

“I’m sorry my Diamond, I am ever so in debt to you for causing a scene-”

“That doesn’t begin to cover what a pain you have been since your arrival in my court! How many times must we watch you fail and cause chaos?! I’ll have you reprogrammed right this instant-”

And just as Blue Diamonds fingers touched Jungkook’s soft hair-

“No!”

Jungkook had waited for a pitch black void to block his vision as soon as his Diamond had grabbed him, but said darkness never came…

Instead, he felt… warm and safe…

“Jungkook?”

Taehyung?

“Jungkook everything is going to be fine I-I promise ok?”

Opening his eyes, Jungkook froze, his heart beating rapidly, his hands reaching out to rest on a set of rosy pink cheeks.

Why was he lying in Taehyung’s lap?!

“T-Taehyung what-”

In an instant, Jungkook was no longer himself… but he was still there… but he wasn’t alone.

And then everything fell apart.

Gasps flooded the courtroom as Jungkook sat up and found himself tangled with Taehyung on the floor, right in the middle of the room. Blue Diamonds eyes were wide and furious, others held disgust in their faces.

“Fusing with a member of my court?! You will be shattered for this! Do you hear me?!”

Taehyung was quick to bow his head down and nod, avoiding all eye contact as he trembled.

Shattering?

“You can’t!”

Without a second to think, to breathe, to see, Taehyung felt himself being yanked by the hand and everything became a blur.

He could hear footsteps running, he wasn’t sure if they were his or not, he couldn’t feel anything!

“Tae please-”

And then the floor disappeared and Taehyung felt as though he was falling…

Because he was falling! They were plummeting down to a portal?!

“H-Hold onto me!”

Taehyung did just that, his arms wrapping around his Sapphire’s waist, his head nuzzling under his chin.

“You’re insane!”

The first thing they both see once they open their eyes is… a green and brown pillar?

Was it part of a palace? Why were they scattered about randomly? What about all the weird green lumps on the ground?

“J-Jungkook! W-We need to get you back up there- I-I have to get you back-”

“They were going to shatter you! Why would I want to go back?”

Taehyung tripped over his feet as he watched Jungkook take a seat on the ground as if he knew where they were, as if he wasn’t in danger. (HE WAS, according to Taehyung)

“Who cares? There are millions of me Jungkook, are you insane?!” As soon as those words left his mouth, Taehyung fell to his knees.

“M-My Sapphire I-I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“Well I care ok?!... It’s fine, we’re here and we’re safe.”

Taehyung looked up, his eyes nearly popping out.

“Safe? My Sapphire-”

“Jungkook, please.”

Taehyung bit back his tongue.

“J-Jungkook, we’re not safe here, I need to get you back up there!”

Jungkook looked up at the sky, watching in curiosity as he felt a drop of something hit his cheek.

Taehyung shrieked.

“Ah! Jungkook that could be deadly-”

Jungkook stretched his hands out, giggling to himself as he felt more drops kiss his skin.

Feeling ignored, Taehyung rose to his feet, gathering Jungkook in his arms and running into the nearby opening on the side of a big rock.

“There, we can rest here,” Taehyung said, his hands gently placing Jungkook onto a stone that looked much like a little chair.

“T-Thank you,” Jungkook replied, his eyes looking up. His damn wide eyes, the ones that remind Taehyung of a new moon, dark but so so so beautiful.

Flushed cheeks adorned Taehyung’s face.

“Y-You’re welcome…”

Somehow Taehyung had managed to get a little fire started, his green flames lighting up the cave with a pretty jade hue.

“I… I never knew fusion would… feel like that, you know, like I-I’m not there but also not gone…”

After a while of peaceful silence, Jungkook had been the one to break into conversation.

“It’s never like that! Whenever I fuse it… just feels like it’s me… but bigger you know?”

Jungkook shook his head with a small giggle falling out.

“I’ve never fused before, well apart from what we did... so I wouldn’t know,” Jungkook continued, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

“You’ve never fused?”

Jungkook shook his head again.

“But I’ve always wanted to! I like watching you and the rest of the Turquoises dance and fuse-”

Shoot! He wasn’t supposed to say that-

“Don’t worry, I know. Well, we all kind of do… We always come up with new ways to get you to smile, or at least I do,” Taehyung replied, his cheeks dusted with pink as he finished his sentence in a whisper.

But Jungkook heard him, and he wanted to hear more.

“R-Really?”

“Uh… yes…”

Silence once more…

“Can we fuse again?”

Both now had pink dusting their cheeks, seeing as they had blurted those words out at the same time.

Jungkook giggled, Taehyung followed.

“Y-Yes…”

With a small fire burning in Jungkook’s chest, a fire so calm and soothing, he took a step forward and placed his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder, the other in his hand.

As soon as Jungkook had felt the cool touch of Taehyung’s gem against his waist, it was practically over for him. Why did he think he could do this again?!

“D-Do you know… how to dance?”

Jungkook pulled Taehyung in closer, his chin now resting on his shoulder.

“I… don’t, but I’ve watched you do it so… I can try?”

Taehyung hummed in agreement and let himself close his eyes.

Taehyung took a step forward, Jungkook took a step backwards, and the two then spinned. And completely following Taehyung’s lead, Jungkook relaxed and let his mind wander.

‘I think… I really like you.’

‘I like you too.’

With wide eyes, Jungkook stopped, his eyes shining as bright as the stars. He stared at Taehyung, who he had suddenly heard in his own mind. The guard had on a small smile, a smile that had Jungkook’s heart racing.

‘Should we… continue dancing?’

Jungkook nearly shivered at the sound of Taehyung’s voice feeling so close and personal.

‘Yes, please.’

As they began to dance again, Jungkook let himself lean in closer, and eventually Taehyung had grabbed him by the waist and twirled him around, the two giggling. And just like Jungkook used to hear multiple laughs become one before, he heard it again, only this time it was his and Taehyung’s voices together.

They had fused again.

And they weren’t planning on unfusing anytime soon. They both felt far too safe and comfortable to break away from each other. Especially when Taehyung kissed Jungkook a few months later and they had found themselves craving to be with one another in a way only fusing could satisfy.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/frnkyboy)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/frnkyboy)
> 
> THANKS :)


End file.
